1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information transmission/reception device for transmitting information to a remote information transmission/reception device and for receiving information from a remote information transmission reception device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information transmission/reception device capable of recording sound information inputted thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various information transmission/reception devices are available, such as facsimile machines, telephones, computers, and other various communication devices. A conventional telephone with an answering machine function operates to allow a caller calling from a remote telephone to record a message even when no one is present to answer the telephone. After a message is recorded on the answering machine, an LED of the telephone flashes, or a message is displayed on a display of the telephone, to inform the user that a message stands recorded on the answering machine. This is also true when a user records a message directly on his or her own answering machine, that is, without telephoning, but by operating the answering machine.
However, there has been known a problem with conventional answering machines in that unless a user approaches fairly close to the answering machine, he or she will not notice the flashing LED or displayed message and therefore will not realize that a message stands recorded on the answering machine. This can lead to delay in hearing or even totally missing important messages.